


Pet

by mudman



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Restraints, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudman/pseuds/mudman
Summary: Law is kept as a pet named Corazon, and lives under the care of his master, Doflamingo. When Law doesn’t receive enough attention due to Doflamingo’s long working hours, his behaviour becomes unmanageable. As a solution, Kid is offered the job of being Law’s personal entertainer; but first he must pass the test to determine if he is up to the challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for OP Reverse Bang 2016 with my amazing partner Mew! Thank you for being such fun to work with, I know I had a heap of laughs along the way (that komodo dragon drawing will forever be saved to my computer) and also thank you for putting up with my lazy ass! We got there in the end.
> 
> Here is the link to Mew's art, be sure to check it out!  
> http://mew-ya.tumblr.com/post/151022128035

**Pet:** ( _noun_ ) – any domesticated or tamed animal that is kept as a companion and cared for affectionately.

 

 

Kid thumbed over the dried blood on his knuckles, contemplating whether it belonged to the sorry bastard they had dealt with earlier, or if it was his own blood, scabbed over broken skin. The thought was instantly dismissed when a drink appeared before his nose. It was Killer’s shout.

Their work day didn’t exactly follow a time schedule, rather a list of errands they had to take care of, so sometimes their traditional knock-off drink was seven pm, or on days like today it was at three.

After a fast paced day they were too riled up to relax, so instead they filled the small local bar with boisterous banter which had the other patrons glaring over their shoulders. Not that the four men could care less.

“Oi Kid! You nervous ‘bout tomorrow?” The darkly entertained smirk on Wire’s face suggested that he should be.

“People say that those who are summoned to his house either get a promotion or are later found half eaten by rats in a dumpster,” Heat butted in before Kid had a chance to answer.

“Fuck off.” Because _yes_ , Kid was feeling uneasy about the seemingly unprompted request for his presence at the Donquixote family home; more suspicious than nervous, though.

None of them had ever met the boss in person, but there were more than enough stories going around to know he was someone you _did not_ want to fuck with, regardless of whether they were rumours or not.

“If you do get a promotion you will be paying for all of our drinks from then on,” Killer announced, though his distant attention implied his thoughts were elsewhere.

“Why the hell would you get a promotion over us, though!?” When no one offered an answer, Wire leered over at Kid, “Maybe because you have the most fuckable face?”

“You’ll have a _broken face_ if you don’t shut the fuck up,” Kid warned with a quick flash of pearly white canines, but there was no real bite to it.

 

* * *

 

**_Beep beep beep_ **

It took Kid four attempts to slap his alarm in the right spot to shut the rude thing up.

As he squinted at the fluorescent digits of the device, instructions from the phone call the day prior repeated in his mind: _“You will speak with Doflamingo at eight o’clock. I will pick you up from your residential address at seven-fifteen. That is all.”_

He clenched his eyes shut and scrubbed his hands over his face as he attempted to remember the man’s name. Something weird sounding. Possibly began with a V?

He sat up in his bed with effort. He had bigger things to concern himself with than remembering a name, like how the hell they knew his address. They probably knew a whole lot more than just his address, although there was nothing interesting he had to hide.

He had a shower and got dressed. He was beginning to cut it kind of close with time so he substituted breakfast with a glass of milk and then brushed his teeth. Unsure of how else he was supposed to prepare for this mysterious meeting, he sat on the couch, twirling his apartment keys around on his index finger.

He glanced over at the clock. Ten past seven. Five minutes to go.

The premature knock on his door took him by surprise, with his broken concentration sending the keys flying halfway across the room. If Wire were there he would have laughed at how Kid was confused about which direction to lunge in, torn between his obligation to collect his keys and open the door.

 _Calm the fuck down_ , he told himself. Grab the keys, open the door. Not that difficult.

When Kid got an eyeful of what the man on the other side of the door looked like, the first thing that came to mind was ‘nice sideburns, freak,’ but he considered his better judgement which said that comment wouldn’t be well accepted.

He wasn’t sure if he ended up saying anything or not because he was too busy staring at his own reflection in those ridiculous shades.

 

* * *

 

The car ride was a mostly silent one, so Kid spent the trip staring out the passenger window, attempting to distract himself with anything interesting so that this nerve-wracking build up would hurry and be done with.

Kid raised his hairless brows as they passed through a golden gate, and his eyes took in what was apparently the Donquixote residence in all its glory. It was fancy as fuck. One of those massive mansions that had enough space that it required a special kind of rich bitch to know what to do with it all.

The place had two symmetrical roads which both curved their way through the grass to meet at the main entrance, forming a semicircle. There were large exotic looking plants in pots, and a huge water feature in the centre of the grass area which practically screamed ‘I have more money than any being would possibly need.’ Kid couldn’t help but notice that everything was perfectly maintained, although he was sure that had nothing to do with him visiting.

As Vergo guided him through the rooms and passages which were all lavishly decorated with high ceilings and ornamentation, he made a mental note of their route in case things turned bad.

Eventually they came to a halt just outside an open doorway, where Kid was gestured to enter alone. He did so with caution, and his eyes immediately went to a large man sitting behind an even larger desk. Eyes hidden behind red-tinted shades, Kid decided he didn’t like the way he couldn’t see the man’s eyes. Who wore shades inside anyway?

“Eustass Kid, pleasure to meet you. Take a seat.”

Well shit, this was going to be like an actual formal interview.

“I have a rare and arguably desirable promotion which I would like to offer you, if you will be so patient as to hear me out.”

“Uh, sure.” Kid didn’t like the way his own voice sounded so uncertain, unsure how long it had been since he felt this uncomfortable. The man continued on without bothering to introduce himself, probably because his identity was a given: Donquixote Doflamingo.

“My work requires long hours, and this leaves my pet feeling somewhat neglected. I need someone to care for and entertain them. After the profiles of all my employees were considered, you were deemed to be the most eligible.”

All this was about his _pet? And most eligible based on fucking what!?_ “Uh, you don’t think maybe you got the wrong person or–”

“No, you were hand selected. And he was very certain about his choice,” Doflamingo added as an afterthought.

After a pause Kid couldn’t help but ask the most obvious question, “Can I ask what kind of pet you have?”

A grin of madness spread across Doflamingo’s face and Kid wasn’t sure what to make of that. “He is exotic and truly one of a kind. He is also rather high maintenance, I will admit, but I’m sure it’s nothing you can’t handle. If you accept this position, you will be earning four times the amount of your current income.”

“Alright.” Kid’s mouth betrayed him before he had even thought it through properly. He was consumed by internal argument, one part of his mind kept bringing forth logical arguments regarding why everything about this whole scenario seemed shifty, but the winning side of his mind kept repeating ‘ _four times your current income_ ’ over and over. He’d been bought.

“Excellent. As I’m sure you can understand, I will run you on a brief trial before you secure the job. Just to make sure you are…compatible.” That same mad grin spread across the blond man’s face. “Your trial will begin this time tomorrow and will continue until I return in the afternoon.”

Holy shit this was happening fast, Kid could feel his heart rate steadily increasing until the point where he thought Doflamingo would be able to hear it too.

“No need to look so nervous, fufufu. The most important thing to remember is to keep him entertained, because if he is left unsatisfied, then I will be unsatisfied.” Doflamingo’s face suddenly turned dead serious, “You understand?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Good. I’ll have Baby5 show you around now before you leave.”

Kid nodded, half assuming and half hoping that ‘Baby5’ was a human and not some kind of futuristic robot.

“What good timing,” Doflamingo grinned as he looked past Kid back towards the doorway, “Come in, Corazon.”

Kid turned in his seat to see who was there, and damn did he like what he saw. The guy who had stopped mid step gave a sideways glance that flicked attention between Kid and Doflamingo, before he raised his eyebrows in a way that said ‘ _you want me to do what?_ ’ and then proceeded to walk out of sight as though he hadn’t even been spoken to.

Kid returned his focus to Doflamingo, and had to hold his breath to refrain from laughing at the bulging vein that had appeared on the man’s forehead.

But _damn_. That sassy piece of ass with his long legs and olive skin was stupidly hot, even with his scruffy black hair and lack of shoes which suggested he had only just crawled out of bed. If he was going to be one of Kid’s new co-workers then there was no way this promotion could turn out to be a bad thing.

The person by the name of Baby5 came in to collect Kid and show him around. He wasn’t sure how concerned he should be that she was dressed in a full-blown French maid outfit, but at least she was the friendliest person he had come across so far.

He found it unusual how she went to such lengths in her tour that she bothered to show Kid into Doflamingo’s bedroom, which was admittedly quite impressive. As expected, it had a bathroom ensuite, but on the other side of the room there was also a door which lead to a personal library. What Kid found to be most unusual of all was that Baby5 mentioned this would be where Kid would be spending most of his time, which was… _weird_?

She concluded her tour by listing of some final rules: “Doflamingo’s pet is not to go outside without close supervision, he is to be bathed every day, and he also requires a special diet, but don’t worry I’ll organise that part.”

“So, where is this pet?”

“I suspect he’s gone out for a morning walk. Don’t worry, you’ll meet him soon enough.”

She led Kid to the main entrance where Vergo was waiting ready in the car. She offered him a sincere smile, and for a second Kid had half the thought to ask about Corazon, but decided it would be more fun to find out more for himself when he started his trial the following morning.

 

* * *

 

The car ride home had been a lot faster than the one there, probably because he was so caught up in his imagination and all the possibilities which could arise from this new job, rather than crapping himself about the chance of ending up in a dumpster being eaten by rats, as Heat had so pleasantly phrased it.

 

* * *

 

Kid returned to the Donquixote residence at eight the following morning after being chauffeured by the same guy with strange sideburns. He made a mental note that he should probably start putting more effort into remembering names, although the name ‘Corazon’ hadn’t slipped his mind so easily.

As Baby5 led him to where he needed to be he grew both nervous and irritated that he hadn’t pushed for a proper answer regarding what type of pet he would be caring for.

Kid was snatched from his worries when they stopped walking and he recognised the closed door as the entrance to Doflamingo’s bedroom.

“Doflamingo has already departed. I’ll swing by with some food later, but for now I’ll leave the two of you to get acquainted.” She offered that same sincere smile before turning and walking off like a woman on a mission.

Kid turned to face the door. _If it’s something like a komodo dragon I’m fucking quitting_ , was his final thought as tensely opened the door and stepped in.

Well. This was slightly awkward.

Forgetting about locating the pet for the time being, he couldn’t help but be distracted by the outline of a person sleeping under the bed covers. The only clue to the identity of Doflamingo’s bed partner was the peaks of black hair which rested on the pillow.

Black hair. What was Kid gonna bet that that untamed scruff belonged to Corazon. There goes that fucking fantasy.

Kid was never any good at hiding when he was pissed off. He marched over closer to the king sized bed. “I’m here to look after the pet,” he announced, doing nothing to disguise his irritated tone.

The figure under the blankets shifted a bit before the person turned their head to squint up Kid. Yep, it was Corazon alright, although his real name was Trafalgar Law. Kid was mentally punching himself in the face for not being able to see that coming from the start.

“I’m well aware of that,” he mumbled neutrally, but Kid took it in a condescending way all the same. Kid noticed how dark the bags under the tired looking man’s eyes were before he rolled his face back against the silk pillowcase.

A moment of silence passed and Kid was beginning to reach boiling point when it became apparent that this guy wasn’t going to offer any information about where this pet was. “What the fuck is your problem?”

“ _Me!?_ ” Law moved a lot faster this time to face Kid, “You’re the one just standing there awkwardly! Hurry up and get in the bed and do your job.”

…What?

Kid wasn’t entirely sure what was meant by that but the words went straight to his cock. Well then.

Law’s face returned to the pillow, and after a moment of hesitation, Kid crept closer to sit on the edge of the bed. Only now did he take notice of the accessory around the resting man’s neck, which looked similar to a spiked dog collar. Doflamingo hadn’t been lying when he said his pet was unique.

How the hell had Kid managed to get himself into this twisted situation? More importantly, how was he supposed to get himself out of it without pissing the wrong people off? He frowned as his mind offered no constructive solution.

For the time being he figured he may as well rest until he thought of something, so that was exactly what he did. He kicked his shoes off and sunk down onto the pillow-top mattress;, though he didn’t have the option of going under the covers because they were hoarded by Law. The bed was large enough that it permitted a generous gap between them, which made the situation that tiny bit less awkward.

Kid eyed the other cautiously, who was so motionless he could have already fallen back asleep. He stared at the ceiling briefly before deciding to let his own eyes rest for a moment.

Kid realised just how tired he was now that he was alone with his thoughts. He had his nerves to thank for his severe lack of sleep the previous two nights. It wasn’t long before he entered the limbo between wake and sleep, his body feeling heavy but relaxed. This state was when judgement of right and wrong was at its poorest.

It took a moment to register the warmth that was suddenly snug up against his arm. Law shifted and grunted in annoyance when he couldn’t seem to settle in a comfortable position.

Kid felt his arm being lifted slightly, and then the warm body moved closer to curl up next to his side, a head resting on his chest. Kid’s arm went around Law’s back, his hand coming to rest nicely in the dip of the slender man’s waist.

With a bit more shifting and adjusting the blanket was made to cover them, the comforting and soft warmth urging them to commit to sleep completely.

 

* * *

 

Kid woke with a start, suffering from a brief moment of panic which came from being in a foreign place. He took a moment to register that everything was okay. He turned his attention to the clock in the room and noticed that almost two hours had passed. _Sweet_. This job was easier that he had anticipated. Maybe he didn’t have anything to worry about after all.

Now that he was fully awake, he couldn’t ignore the other body in the bed which now clung to him. Beneath the covers Kid could distinctly feel the man’s legs wrapped around his own, his head tucked neatly under Kid’s chin, the smell of shampoo subtle but intoxicating all at once.

This wasn’t ideal. In fact, it was far from ideal. It was weird. Law belonged to Doflamingo, a detail that couldn’t be overlooked, and yet here they were getting cosy as if they belonged to each other.

Kid felt panic prick up his spine as the very real possibility of all of this being a test dawned on him. His stomach churned at the thought of his relaxed behaviour towards Doflamingo’s precious pet being reported back to the boss.

Doflamingo’s pet. Right, that’s what Law was, _a pet_. Kid calmed himself as he processed through what that label implied. People cuddle with pets, right? So what they were doing now could be justified as acceptable behaviour. Yes. He decided this would be his guide for surviving the trial: He would treat the man as would be appropriate treatment of a pet.

This conclusion settled most of Kid’s nerves, but not all, or for very long.

Law signalled his awakening by nuzzling into the crook of Kid’s neck, making a pleased sound. It was cute, but Kid dismissed that thought as quickly as it came.

Without warning, Law maneuvered his body directly on top of Kid. Not cute.

Kid held his breath as the man on top of him held his gaze with hunger in his eyes, and a smirk which held a dark promise.

A soft hand snaked its way up under the hem of Kid’s shirt and glided over the tightly knit stomach muscles while the intense eye contact continued. “Now that we’ve rested, how about burning some energy?” Law suggested, his voice confident and smooth like velvet.

Kid immediately put a stop to the hand’s advance, but failed to find the words to offer in reply. Fuck, this didn’t fit with the pet care guidelines he had just decided on.

Law sat upright, and as he did so the blanket that had enclosed his body slid off behind him. And _holy motherfucking shit_ , there wasn’t a single article of clothing on him aside from his collar.

“ _Fuck_ ,” was what Kid whispered under his breath, which Law rightfully accepted as a compliment before expressing his opinion that sleeping with clothes on is uncomfortable.

Kid stared for a long moment, drinking in the tanned skin and swirls of black ink which seemed to stretch on forever. His eyes moved lower to the narrow hips which straddled Kid, noticing the faded hickies which decorated the soft skin of his inner thighs. It took all of Kid’s willpower to look away.

“Do you like what you see?” Law asked with a smirk, but Kid was having too much of a mental freak-out to answer. “Don’t be rude. Look at me when I’m talking to you.” Law rocked his hips in search of attention, which he eventually found in the form of Kid’s bulge growing from the friction created by the cradle of Law’s ass.

Kid’s panic-induced response was to shove the man off to put a stop to everything. This had to be some kind of twisted temptation test.

The sound of the bedroom door opening felt like a bullet going straight through Kid’s heart, and when Baby5 walked in wheeling a breakfast trolley all he could do was stare like a deer in headlights.

Conversely, Law looked pissed off as all hell, and Baby5 looked confused about what she had just interrupted.

From this point forward, things continued to go downhill, with Law becoming increasingly irritated at Kid’s lack of ability to satisfy, Kid becoming more and more highly strung about what the fuck he was actually expected to be doing in this twisted scenario.

When Law had requested to be fed, Kid had deemed that okay considering people feed their pets, as long as Law put some fricking underwear on first. But when Law had rejected the use of cutlery and insisted Kid use his hands, it was beginning to get that same risqué feeling from earlier on the bed. The sexual nature of the act was confirmed by the way Law guided Kid’s fingers into his mouth, where he suckled and slurped on a grape in the most suggestive of ways.

Again, Kid put an end to the display out of fear. And it was solely out of fear, because damn this guy was sexier than should be allowed. Kid was constantly reminding himself that it wasn’t acceptable to give in to the needs of his enlarged bulge, which didn’t seem like it would be going soft anytime soon.

A few more failed attempts at seduction later, including explicitly asking Kid for something ‘warm and salty’ that wasn’t amongst his breakfast options, Law became frustrated enough to actually dress himself before retreating to the built-on library to read and calm his annoyance. Or so he said.

Initially Kid didn’t mind one bit as it meant he got a break from Law trying to jump his bones every goddamn opportunity, even if it meant now he was awkwardly sitting alone in the bedroom with nothing to do. After an hour passed and the horny brat hadn’t emerged from the closed room, Kid felt a tight knot form deep in his gut. It’d been too long and too quiet for comfort.

As usual Kid’s gut instinct was right, even though just this once he had really been wishing it wasn’t. When he had flung open the door which led to the library he was greeted by a room void of human life. That fucker had rearranged the place, judging by the desk which was positioned awkwardly up against the wall with a chair stacked on top. Kid glanced up to spot a high narrow window which had been opened. All that could be seen through the window was sky, which meant it was going to be a massive pain in the ass to find where it lead to outside of this ridiculously massive place.

 _Fuck me_ , was all Kid could think as he exited the room, on a mission to find a way outside without attracting too much attention. If he wasn’t already dead because of his earlier actions, he would be now. The brat wasn’t supposed to be outside without supervision, and Kid was coming up blank with any possible excuse he could use to save his own ass.

On his way to find an exit he felt the need to punch a wall to release some built up stress. And it actually did make him feel better for the briefest of moments. That was, until Baby5 appeared out of seemingly nowhere, scolding him about damaging the house and questioning why he wasn’t with Law.

“Look if you’re not gonna help me, then get outta my way,” Kid snarled as he continued stomping down a hallway which looked the same as every other goddamn hallway in this place.

“I can help! Tell me what you need me to do.”

Kid considered the strange woman for a moment, wondering if her over-enthusiasm to help was another trap that he was about to fall straight into. Oh well, he didn’t have a heap of options anyway.

It was a pleasant surprise when the woman guided Kid to where he needed to be and didn’t ask questions along the way. Even better was that they didn’t pass many people on the way out, maybe Kid still had a chance to fix this without drawing too much attention to himself after all.

 _Right_ , Kid thought to himself, _if I were a horny and spoiled piece of trash who was too hot for my own good, where would I scamper off to_?

He was now out in the garden behind the house, and much like the front there was a large grass area. There were also a number of ponds and expensive looking water features. Off in the distance there were larger trees, like the beginning of small forest. No doubt that is where the best hiding places would be, so Kid set off in that direction. Law could be anywhere by this stage; if he had escaped as soon as he went into the library that would give him an hour head start.

Kid was about half way over to the trees when someone out the corner of his eye caught his attention. Sure enough there he was sitting on the edge of a fountain with his back turned to Kid, leaning over to run his fingers through the water.

Kid picked up speed now that he had spotted the brat, barring his teeth ready for the kill. However, there was a gravel path that surrounded the fountain, and as soon as Kid set foot on it, the noise had Law snapping his head around in surprise.

They held eye contact for a split second before Law took off in a desperate sprint, and Kid followed close behind yelling absurdities all the while.

It was a rude shock for Kid when they had been running for a number of minutes now and had covered some serious ground but the bastard wasn’t showing any sign of letting up on speed. He was a lot faster than expected of someone who spends all day lounging around in the bedroom. At least Kid’s job had also kept him in pretty good shape.

“ _Corazon, you shit!_ ” Kid yelled out with a voice that was becoming hoarse, and in reply Law actually had the nerve to look back and smirk.

The longer this went on, the more furious Kid became. He was absolutely livid by the time he had mustered up a burst of energy that was enough to close the gap between the two of them. The chase ended suddenly with a brutal tackle that had them both puffing like mad on the ground, Law still trying weakly to claw his way out from under Kid’s solid body.

By the time Kid dragged Law back to the mansion there were a number of onlookers sending judging scowls Kid’s way. To make matters worse Law had been running his mouth the entire time with filthy suggestions and commentary.

“All I had to do was go outside and now look at you, can’t keep your hands off me,” Law said sounding so smug even though Kid was sure the iron grip he had on the man would be painful. “And you’re in such a hurry to get me back to the bedroom.”

“ _Shut the fuck up!_ ”

There were way too many witnesses, there was no way this incident wasn’t going to make it back to Doflamingo. And Kid was betting that was precisely why Law had done this. Law hadn’t gotten what he wanted and now Kid was going to suffer the consequences, which promised to be dire.

Kid thought about this messed up situation and soon realised he was in a lose-lose scenario. Either Kid gives Law what he wants then gets in shit with Doflamingo for being inappropriate with his pet, or he denies Law and still gets in shit because he will have failed to do his one job, which was to entertain and satisfy. Well, fuck this.

When they finally stumbled back into the bedroom, Law was being as annoying as ever, now attempting to remove Kid’s clothes from him.

But you know what? Fuck this jerk. Kid figured he was dead either way at this stage, so it seemed necessary to even the score a little and really give this guy something to complain about. And it had to be now or never, because Doflamingo was due to return home within the hour.

Kid was still fuming so the treatment was going to be rough, but he got the feeling that wouldn’t bother Law in the slightest.

“Fine, if you really want this so badly, I’ll fuck you.”

Law’s eyes widened with surprise, which was quickly replaced with pure excitement. Law’s clothes were on the floor within seconds which hinted that he had plenty of practice undressing quickly. Kid’s shirt joined the pile, but kept his pants on because he didn’t want to get too carried away. He knew that his self-control was lacking.

Law was shoved down onto the bed hard, Kid on top of him and working to move their bodies up closer to the headboard. Kid couldn’t pass up the opportunity to kiss Law when the man brought their mouths together, though the kiss was rough and more teeth clanking and lip biting than anything else. Kid got a hard-on in the process, that much couldn’t be helped.

While Law was occupied by the kissing, Kid reached up to grab a chain that was fixed to the bedframe he had noticed earlier. He cautiously brought it down with the aim of locking it to Law’s collar, but Law noticed and covered his collar with his hand.

“What are doing?” Law asked eyeing Kid suspiciously.

But Kid knew exactly how to operate this man, and leaned down to put his mouth dangerously close to his burning ear. “The idea of you being tied to the bed gets me so hot. I’m going to fuck you into the mattress until the bed breaks.” Kid said it with such hunger that he had almost convinced himself it was actually going to happen.

It worked a charm. Law was squirming with anticipation under Kid while whimpering approval and encouragement of “Yes, yes. Be rough…I can handle it.” What a perfect little slut.

The lock clicked into place. Kid had no idea where the key to the thing was, but that didn’t matter because he had no intention of setting the man free again.

“Turn over, I want you on your knees, head bowed.” Law obliged without complaint. “I guess you can take orders when you want to then, huh?”

Kid didn’t get a verbal response but he did get Law shaking his ass high in the air to show he was ready for whatever was coming next.

Kid took his sweet time smoothing his hands over Law’s perfect body, enjoying it while it lasted. It earned him little murmurs and whimpers from the unsuspecting man. Kid began grinding his still clothed bulge against Law’s ass, and reached under to see just how hard the man was already.

Kid gave Law a few firm pumps to help him toward coming undone. Just as it got to the point that Law was so hard he was aching and beginning to leak pre-cum, Kid bent down over him to deliver the bad news.

“Suck shit,” Kid laughed right into the man’s ear, and then moved abruptly to get off the bed. Law registered what had just happened in time to give Kid a quick jab in the kidney with his foot before he was out of range.

This time it was Kid with the massive shit eating grin. “Thought you’d finally hit the jackpot, didn’t cha?”

Kid stood there and watched for a few minutes, enjoying the visual of Law tugging at the chain that bound him to the bed, listening to the seemingly never-ending stream of insults along the lines of ‘when Doffy gets home you are as good as dead’ and ‘you’re so useless, you can’t even do one job’. It was great.

Eventually Kid walked off, first to blow his own load in the toilet, and then into the library to move the furniture back to where he assumed to be their original places. Figured he would distract himself for now, because Doflamingo would walk through the door anytime now and if Kid was being honest, he was nervous as all hell. If only he had his own means of transport here then he might have a chance of escaping, but fact was that he didn’t.

Every now and then Kid would glance over at the bed to see what Law was doing, and oh boy, if looks could kill he wouldn’t have to worry about waiting for Doflamingo to return. Kid laughed it off, because there really wasn’t anything else he could do. He would take whatever was coming his way like a man.

Regardless of this acceptance of his fate, Kid still felt a cold shiver go down his back when he heard the bedroom door open. All he could do was bite his lip and hold his breath as the tall blond entered the room.

Doflamingo took one look at Kid, and then one look at Law who was fuming and tied to the bed. The tension in the room almost felt physical.

Doflamingo started a slow and dangerous approach toward Kid. “I told you to entertain him. Was that not clear?”

Kid managed to swallow the dry lump caught in his throat, and hiding most of the fear from his voice he answered “But all he wanted was sex.”

“Then that is what you _give him_.” With each step that the large man took toward Kid more veins and forehead creases became visible.

Kid’s non-existent eyebrows shot up in complete and utter shock. _What the fuck_. Had he just entered some kind of weird parallel universe where this type of thing was socially normal? So instead of surviving this living hell, he could have been banging that sweet ass this entire time. The way life turned out could really suck sometimes, but this occasion definitely took the cake.

Before Kid could respond in any other way than gaping his mouth, Law chimed in with his opinion, voice laced with venom and hatred. “He couldn’t have done a worse job if he tried. Dispose of the useless trash.”

 _Well fuck you too_ , Kid still had half a mind to glare back over at Law.

After considering Law’s request, Doflamingo took another step toward Kid who felt like his heart was about to beat right out of his damn chest. “Wait! Wait…can you, uh, show me how I’m supposed to entertain him, so...uh, I know how?” Kid was desperate, and that was the only escape route that had a chance of working so he might as well try it out.

There was a long silence. And then Doflamingo turned to walk towards the bed. Kid wasn’t dead yet, so he took that as a good sign.

After that point everything happened too quickly for Kid’s comprehension. Doflamingo stripped before slicking himself up with lube from a bedside table drawer, and Kid was ordered to remove his clothes and get on the bed.

Holy shit this was actually going to happen.

Doflamingo positioned himself underneath Law who was squirming and being abusive. Law’s back rested on Doflamingo’s chest while Kid sat somewhat awkwardly at the end of the bed between their legs. If the situation hadn’t been so serious, Kid would have found it amusing how Law didn’t discriminate between who he was being a brat toward.

Law whined loudly for Doflamingo to hurry up and get on with it, hitting the back of his head against the man’s collar bone to empathise his urgency and lacking patience, while also attempting to grind down against the hot body beneath him.

Law’s complaint broke off sharply, the words catching in his throat before turning into a stifled cry. Doflamingo had pushed in completely, with Law’s legs spread over his own. No preparation, only a heavy dose of lube, the excess smeared around the area where the two tanned bodies were locked in place tightly.

Kid realised his mouth was gaping and quickly snapped it shut. Law’s eyes were clenched tightly closed, and now that he was unable to speak, probably due to shock, all that was heard was the tattooed man’s heavy breathing which hitched occasionally.

Doflamingo brushed his mouth over Law’s ear, puffing warm air into it as he whispered dangerously low, “Fufufu, this is what happens when you are impatient, Corazon,” before he pulled a single golden earring into his lips where he mulled it over.

For a moment Law’s body fell rigid and frozen as he seemed to stop breathing, before sucking in a large breath fast enough to make his back arch up off of Doflamingo’s chest.

In the blink of an eye, Law’s hand darted down to firmly grip his own throbbing member which had been resting against his spread thigh. Just as quickly, if not more so, Doflamingo snatched it back, pinning both of Law’s wrists tight to the man’s chest.

“Corazon!” Kid almost jumped at the harsh and sharp tone even though it wasn’t directed at him. Not yet, anyway.

Law let out a long and loud whine while trying to squirm under the unrelenting grip of the larger man.

“You know the rules!” Doflamingo warned in a dangerous snarl, that same engorged vein becoming visible on his forehead which Kid remembered from the day that he was introduced to Corazon.

After a brief moment had passed, Law realised Doflamingo was waiting for a response.

“No touching myself if there is someone else who can do it for me,” Law replied obediently in a breathless sob.

“Very good~” Doflamingo chimed, and then lowered his voice to something more gentle and affectionate as he mouthed over the side of Law’s neck, earning him a shiver, “Now relax, you’ll feel much better soon.”

Kid suddenly found himself to be the attention of Doflamingo’s gaze, which he imagined to be fierce despite being hidden behind those red-tinted glasses.

“You are the reason my pet is so riled up, you better suck his dick like it is the only thing you have ever wanted,” the man’s tone making it clear to the redhead that he didn’t have a choice in this.

Kid sank down as fast as the information processed in his panicked mind. He had never obeyed an order so unquestionably in his whole life. He knew in this situation that Doflamingo _owned_ him.

“ _Not_ yet!” Doflamingo boomed.

Kid’s mouth was mere inches from Law’s hard flesh when he froze to look up. Even though his heart was racing audibly fast and his mind was largely reduced to static, he still managed to admire the view which was Law’s body as he looked up to receive his order. From this angle Kid could see a thin layer of sweat forming on the caramel skin which twitched and fluttered from the pain and anticipation.

“Handcuffs. Top drawer in the cupboard to your left. Get them.”

Kid scrambled off the bed and yanked the drawer open so fast all the contents slid and hit the front of the compartment with force. He snatched up the restraints, which were fluffy pink to match Doflamingo’s coat. He normally would’ve had some snarky comment for something such as this, but the situation was a little too intense for comfort.

The next order was an unspoken one, observing the way Doflamingo raised Law’s arms above both of their heads so that they were readily waiting near the intricately detailed wooden bars of the head of the bed. Doflamingo adjusted his grip slightly so that Kid could access the smallest part of Law’s wrists, which displayed faint marks caused by being clamped so tightly. As Kid leant onto the mattress with a single knee, made nervous by being so close to Doflamingo’s head, he noticed how a number of the wooden poles were somewhat chipped and scratched on the side facing the wall, he imagined due from past experiences.

A tight knot formed in Kid’s gut, but he couldn’t place what emotion to blame.

The handcuffs clicked into place. Law gripped the chain for something to hold on to. Shit was about to get serious.

“I…I c-can’t wait any longer,” Law whimpered, not even capable of opening his eyes, but still attempted to thrust himself down on Doflamingo to gain some kind of friction.

Kid looked to Doflamingo for instruction, knowing that Law held no authority in this situation.

“ _Well_? How long do you plan to keep him waiting!?” Doflamingo snapped bluntly. It was clear his affectionate side was reserved for Law only.

Kid responded to the rhetorical question by returning to his prior position between the two men’s spread legs with haste. He didn’t pause to glance up as he took Law in his mouth all at once, making use of his lack of a gag reflex.

Law bucked up into Kid’s mouth and let out a groan so loud it would have been easily heard from outside the spacious room.

“Hold him down.”

Kid spread his palms over the top of Law’s out-turned thighs just below his pelvis, using his own upper body weight to apply pressure. Law was breathing more heavily than when Kid had chased the brat through the entire goddamn garden.

Kid knew that if he wanted to make it out of this alive, he would have to do more than just deepthroat Law. He began bobbing his head, flicking his tongue left to right along the underside of Law’s already throbbing length. Kid sucked hard as he made his way from base to head, making a slurping noise as he broke off for much needed air. Only then did he realise that Doflamingo had begun moving slowly in and out of Law.

Law was openly panting and it was clear that he wasn’t going to last long.

Kid’s mouth returned to Law’s reddened member, this time assaulting the head with expertly concentrated swirls of his tongue. He licked over the slit using the tip of his tongue, hard enough that Law could probably feel the roughness of Kid’s taste buds. In response Law let out another loud cry, which then turned to a long string of moans and gasps as Doflamingo quickened his pace and struck Law’s prostate mercilessly.

Doflamingo placed his mouth against Law’s hot red ear, “How is your new friend doing?”

“Mmn so good…” Law managed to answer with breathless words.

“Fufufu, I’m glad.”

Doflamingo ghosted his fingertips up and down Law’s sides, before bringing them to the man’s nipples which were flicked and pinched until they formed hard peaks. Law twitched and shuddered from the stimulating touch, attempting desperately to bring his arms down to slow the assault by reflex, only to have the action denied by the cuffs.

“Ahh _yes! Please_ , I’m so close!”

Doflamingo rolled the nipples between his fingers as he puffed warm air against Law’s neck.

“Cum for me, Corazon~” and it was more an order than a request, but one that was gladly accepted.

As the heat and pleasure began to build within Law he gripped the handcuffs tighter, arching his back off Doflamingo’s sweaty chest in the limited space he had to move. Kid felt Law’s cock twitch in his mouth and took that as his cue to suck hard to help him across the finish line.

The metal handcuffs could be heard grinding and hitting against the wood which bound them, and with a high pitched sound of pleasure unlike any Kid had heard before, Law’s body went rigid. His head snapped forward to look down at Kid with unfocused eyes, before clenching them shut and thudding his head back down against Doflamingo. His orgasm ripped through him, sending heated waves of ecstasy tingling throughout his entire body.

Kid swallowed hard around Law’s softening cock and the tattooed man was reduced to a spasming mess, chest heaving unsteadily as he failed to remember how to breathe properly.

“Yes~” Law whispered under his breath, slowly coming down from his high.

Snatched from his afterglow, a burst of energy from Doflamingo had Law moaning and gasping again at full volume within seconds.

Kid pulled back slightly as his job was done for now, and licked his lips to collect the salty taste. His pupils were fully blown with lust, and his own untouched cock was so hard it was aching. He wouldn’t dare touch himself though; he didn’t know Doflamingo all that well, but well enough to know that type of behaviour wouldn’t be well accepted. He was already treading on thin ice as things currently were.

He couldn’t help but stare though. First he zeroed in on Law’s face; a dark blush spread from ear to ear which matched Kid, and his lips were parted slightly with a hint of saliva escaping from the corner. It was the face of someone who couldn’t possibly be pleasured more thoroughly, and it fuelled the hunger deep inside Kid which grew more concentrated with each passing moment.

He moved his gaze lower. Law’s hole was so perfectly filled with Doflamingo’s impressively thick inches, and so close for Kid’s viewing pleasure. All the porn Kid had seen in his life had nothing on this.

Aside from the obscene noises escaping from Law’s mouth, there was the occasional squelching sound from the excessive amount of lube, accompanied by the rhythmic clapping of the two bodies which was increasing substantially in speed and force.

Law’s knuckles grew white from gripping the chain of the handcuffs.

Kid lost track of time as it seemed to go on forever, taking too long and not long enough when Doflamingo’s short quick thrusts stuttered before finally coming to a halt. Kid hadn’t been expecting any dramatic sigh of relief from Doflamingo, but when the blond simply exhaled deeply before pulling out it seemed unnaturally reserved, especially in comparison to Law’s performance.

It only became apparent just how tensed up Law’s body had been while he persevered Doflamingo’s stamina when he visibly went completely lax, like he was melting upon the larger body beneath him. However, there was one noticeable body part which had not gone soft. Rather, it was hard and flushed, glistening with saliva as it rest against his stomach, impressive after only cuming a short time ago.

Doflamingo made the action to slide Law off himself and onto the bed. Law rolled onto his side to meet Doflamingo’s lips, still in a slightly dazed state.

Just as it was all beginning to feel a bit too awkward for Kid, Law broke from the kiss and looked up at him heavy half-lidded eyes.

“Let’s see what you’ve got.”

The same as when Doflamingo had spoken to him, Kid knew he didn’t have a choice in the matter. Not that it was important, because Kid was pressed flush up against Law so quick it was almost embarrassing. _Almost_. Except that was overshadowed by the fact he was about to sample that sweet ass firsthand.

Kid lifted Law’s top leg and stuck two fingers in to confirm if his hole felt as good as Kid imagined it would. It felt better; all warm and wet, smooth like silk, and loose enough for Kid to go straight in. Kid raised the leg even higher so that Law’s hips lifted up off the mattress, using a hand under his knee, moving his other hand to support his lower hip.

Without any further hesitation, Kid pushed in with a single thrust before setting into a fast rhythm. Kid was so caught up in how great it felt to fuck into Law that he had almost forgotten Doflamingo was still there until the man ordered Kid to do a proper job and locate Law’s prostate.

With a few trial and error thrusts at different angles, Kid soon found the spot that made Law gasp and spasm. He aimed for that spot with every thrust, gradually speeding up until his movements grew frantic, skin slapping at a fast rhythm.

Not that Kid noticed, but Doflamingo was busying himself alternating between stroking Law’s cock and his own with a firm grip. Doflamingo was also kissing Law to quiet him down, though it was mostly just Law openly moaning and panting into his mouth.

Kid sped up to chase down his release until a warm wash spread throughout his body in the most satisfying of ways. When he came down from his high and pulled out he found he wasn’t the only one to have finished. Law had cum on the bed, but a couple of white spurts had made it far enough to reach Doflamingo.

“Again,” Law demanded, rolling onto his back now that Kid had freed his legs.

Holy shit, surely he couldn’t be serious. Law had already cum twice, doing it again in such a short period of time would make a normal person pass out. But then if Kid had learnt anything from this experience, it was that Law was the furthest thing from a normal person.

For the third round, there was a change in positioning. This time Doflamingo took care of Law’s ass while the tattooed man was on his back.

Kid got to have Law’s mouth, which felt amazing as it worked over Kid’s flesh, already twitching back to full hardness. Law took as much as he could swallow down, creating vibrations when Doflamingo made him moan.

When Kid was about to reach his climax, he pulled out of Law’s mouth so that he didn’t choke the man. Law poked his tongue out ready to catch the salty liquid, but was in for a rude shock when Kid instead decided to shoot his thick white ropes all over Law’s face. This sight alone almost made Kid think the entire day had been worth it.

It was Law who came undone next, his release creating a small white puddle where his cock had been resting against his stomach.

For the next part Kid actually felt sorry for Law, much to his own surprise, not thinking that emotion was possible towards such a brat. Now that Law had finished, he was overstimulated, but Doflamingo continued to thrust relentlessly. Law didn’t ask Doflamingo to stop, but one look at his face told him that was what he was silently begging for.

A few long and excruciating minutes passed before Doflamingo finally pulled out to paint white all over the dark skin of Law’s stomach, which was heaving significantly now.

In the end, Law passed out, which wasn’t surprising considering his efforts.

So this was how Law was to be managed. Keep him satisfied and he won’t be a massive pain in the ass. Apparently it was as simple as that.

 

* * *

 

Kid went home alive after that, thankfully, but his nerves never fully subsided. His fate was to be decided by Doflamingo’s precious pet, but since he hadn’t been conscious when Kid departed he would just have to wait until the man awoke and made a decision. Looked like it was going to be another night of not much sleep.

Kid’s life was literally resting upon the decision of that asshole, and now he was really wishing he could just go back in time to start this whole thing over and get it right.

Doflamingo had warned Kid not to leave town, but right now that was seeming like a very tempting option. He figured there was about a fifty-fifty chance of whether he would get called back for the job or end up dead in the dumpster.

To make things worse, Kid’s phone had been chiming nonstop with calls and messages from Killer and the others wondering how his day had gone at the Donquixote residence, and if he wanted to meet up for drinks. Kid wouldn’t even know where to begin explaining. It would definitely come up in conversation eventually, but Kid would avoid the topic as best he could until then.

He replied to one message from Killer just so they knew he wasn’t dead. Not yet, anyway. He said he was too tired so they should meet up another day. Whether Killer would buy that excuse was unlikely, but Kid had other things to worry about. Plus it was probably best to keep them out of all this.

 

* * *

 

The following morning Vergo showed up at Kid’s door without warning. He’d come to deliver the news that Kid had been given another chance in accordance with Law’s wishes, and was required to return to the mansion immediately.

When Kid arrived at the all too familiar estate, he was informed that this time he would only be allowed two hours alone with Law. Kid certainly wasn’t complaining about the limited time when thinking back to how the prior day had seemed to drag on forever.

Kid entered the bedroom to find Law asleep and it was like déjà vu, except this time he was determined to do this right.

Without hesitation he climbed right into the bed to cuddle up snug behind Law.

Law acknowledged his presence with a smirk. “If I didn’t know any better I would think you were someone else.”

“I could say the same to you. You’re not trying to fuck everything that moves.”

Kid was so tired from hardly sleeping in the night due to his anxiety, and Law was tired after getting his ass pounded to oblivion. By mutual agreement, they both gave in to sleep when it tugged at their minds.

They were woken by Baby5 when she came in with breakfast. Law made the most of her convenient presence and requested a bath to be prepared.

“What’s the magic word?” Baby5 asked with an expression that Kid couldn’t quite place.

“…Please.”

“Would you like the water level to be suited for one or two bodies?”

“Two. _Please_.”

While the bath was being run Kid and Law picked over the food that had been set out on a fancy silver tray. This time when Law asked to be fed, Kid knew how to play the game, but just for fun he took it one step further to see how the smug bastard would react.

Kid selected a strawberry, but instead of giving it to Law, he brought it to his own lips, holding it between white teeth for Law to come and receive it. Law did so happily, touching their lips together for a fleeting moment before pulling away with his prize.

Law had to remind Kid that he was the one in charge here, and wanted to see how Kid would react when things were taken up a notch again. Law chewed the strawberry slightly and then leaned back in to meet Kid’s unsuspecting lips, forcing his tongue in to share the sweet and tangy flavour.

It was taken as a sign that Kid rather enjoyed the activity when he didn’t pull away, instead deepening the kiss.

When Baby5 finally emerged from the bathroom, Kid and Law were sitting innocently while sipping coffee, no evidence that they had been devouring one another just a moment ago.

After Baby5 had left, they stripped off in the bedroom and then Kid carried Law to the bathroom as requested, because he was too sore to walk. Kid couldn’t help but to laugh internally, _serves you right_.

Kid stepped into the bath while still holding Law, before gradually and cautiously lowering the two of them into the water of perfect temperature. It didn’t quite go as planned, with Kid’s foot slipping at the last moment and them both sloshing down suddenly. It wasn’t anything overly dramatic, but Kid would have loved to of seen the look of surprise on Law’s face.

Once they were seated, Kid noticed how huge this bath was, easily fitting two grown men. It was probably custom made for Doflamingo’s freakishly large body.

Law positioned himself so that he could use Kid as a backrest, and then grabbed his hand from the water to bring it to his chest. “I want you to trace over my tattoos with your fingertips.”

“What’s the magic word?” Kid teased, mimicking the way Baby5 had spoken to Law earlier.

Law grumbled a bit but managed to find his manners.

Kid traced around the centre circle first where the man’s pectorals met, and then around the large heart, making sure to lightly graze over Law’s nipples as he did so. In response Law let out a little pleased sound, although almost silent it didn’t evade Kid.

After Law had grown tired of this activity he guided Kid’s hand down lower without saying anything, placing it between his spread legs with an unspoken order. Kid obliged, pumping his length with a steady pace and loose grip. It wasn’t long before he came in the bath water with a happy sigh, the white streaks dispersing almost as quickly as they appeared. How Law was still horny after yesterday’s efforts was beyond Kid. But then, who was Kid to judge when here he sat with a hard-on, which didn’t go unnoticed by Law.

They soaked in the tub for a while, and when they returned to the bedroom, Law insisted on returning the favour. It was the most fantastic headjob Kid had ever received. No denying Law had some serious experience under his belt. He knew how to lick and suck on all the right places, tracing the tip of his tongue along Kid’s veins. Kid came undone faster than his pride would like to admit, but this was definitely something he could get used to.

Law retired back under the covers afterwards, which seemed to be his natural habitat. Kid put his clothes back on and joined him.

“Isn’t it weird being kept as a pet?” Kid couldn’t help but ask when his curiosity got the better of him.

Law chuckled in response. “It’s all about perspective. I bet in all of this you view yourself as someone like my second master, right? But in my opinion you are _my pet_. And wouldn’t you say that’s even weirder, being the pet of a pet?”

After a painfully long pause Kid eventually said “Now I really wish I didn’t ask that,” which earned another soft laugh from Law followed by a kiss on the cheek.

Kid had forgotten all about the short time limit and the fact that Doflamingo would arrive soon, and so let himself drift back off into sleep.

When Doflamingo walked in, he found Kid asleep with his arms around Law who was only half awake himself. He greeted his pet with a kiss on the lips, intrigued when he detected the residue of something salty.

“I take it things went well then?”

Law hummed in response, too lazy for words.

From now on Kid was going to have his work cut out for him, but he got the feeling of anticipation that this would be something he would soon come to enjoy. He wasn’t naïve in his eagerness though. Law seemed like the type of person who would grow bored with old tricks quickly, which meant Kid would have to keep things interesting. But hey, what was life without a bit of unorthodox adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
